Help me
by Plaidobsessedtomboy
Summary: Kim has an abusive father, who gets more and more drunk each day. When the new kid comes to school, will he be able to save Kim and win her heart? Or will her father get in the way. My first fanfic hope you enjoy. KICK JACE MILLIE ( is that how you spell it)
1. Chapter 1

Yo! is this posted if so yay i'm skylar and well lets just say i'll be writing alot of kick rated M stores um i usually dont do BOY/BOY or GIRL/GIRL fanfic crap parents coming bye


	2. Chapter 2

Okay srry that first chp was an accident. So yeah but on with the story.:) Kim pov. BEEP BEEP BEEP. UGH I wake up to another day in the hell whole I call life. Why is that you ask? Well that's cause I have an abusive drunk dad who beats me alot, he always gets drunk comes home and beats me till I pass out and goes and gets drunk again. It's a horrible visios cycle. Why me? I have no idea. I get up and go across the room to wake up my angel sister Carly. She is perfect and un bruised cause I take all the blows for her. I can't stand to see my angel hurt. I get her up and give her a quick bath before taking a quick shower myself and washing all the dried blood from my beatings last night and quickly covering up all the noticeable bruises with concealer What I would give to die today. But I won't I won't leave Carly like mom left us. I don't even know how she could love that ... Creature. Turn of the shower, left my limp lifeless hair down. Threw on a balck hoodie, purple t-shirt and grery sweats put on my black baseball cap ins hopes it would draw attention away from me. Tiptoed to my dads room where I saw him and some slut sleeping together ON THE COVERS mid... ugh. Happy that he was asleep and had a... Distraction when he woke I knew this morning would be safe. I put Carly in her carseat and kissed my three year old sister on her head. As my only sister It was my job to protect her. I climed into the front of my old black SUV I sped away to Carly's daycare. I walked her in and notices someone knew. A tall brunette with gorgeous long hair but not at a gross point to where it's like a full put mullet ( jacks hair in season 3 ), he was tan and fit and had impressive muscle I haven't seen his eyes though I'm sure theory were cold as ice cause every body who is as hot as that is sure to hate me within a few days of having knowledge of my existence. Correction not hate me despise me. Then I saw this poor lonely brunette girl in a pink floral jacket huddling in a corner looking scared to death. I told. Carly to go and play with her. Carly is so sweet that girl will be happy in no time. And sure enough i was right. They were holding hands singing" ring around the Rosie ". God I wish I had some of Carly's happiness. I give Carly a quick kiss before walking out of the daycare. Taking one last glance at the brunette. Seemingly catching his eyes on me. I blush and look away. Don't be stupid and think he's actually going to be nice to you. No one is nice to you. I duck and cover at school hoping no one notices me. I atop by graces locker " KIM!" She gasped " what? Is some thing wrong". What I asked worried " no bur you missed concealing t hat bruise on your face. Let me get that for you." grace said gently applying some concealer to it. Grace is the only friend I have who knows about my dad. Actually she is my only friend period. Now go off and talk to your boyfriend. I said with a giggle. "Kim! Jerry is not my boyfriend!" "Suurrree" I mutter before the bell rang ugh I'm g ping to be late Turning around and starting the short but gruesome walk to my locker. However I only got a few steps before I ran into someone in these what thought to be empty hallways I almost scream at the pain of falling on a quite blue bruise my dad gave me on my back yesterday. I rub my head and look up ti see the most. Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. They were like Amis of milk chocolate with hazel with every shade of brown you could think of. I snapped out of my thoughts. No Kim don't think like that this is probably your next new bully. She then noticing it was the guy from the daycare got up quickly thanking god it wasn't Donna or Brody and mumbled a quiet srry before trying to get up. But ther pain in her back was to much then a firm hand grasped hers sending shivers up through her body. The hand pulled her up as then she saw his ace two adorable moles below his cheek,adorable eyes and thick lips. She mummered a thank you before bending down and getting her stuff saying srry again she left for her first class. She had only made It a few steps when the daycare-boy called her. "Hey aren't your that girl from the daycare?" She nodded her head "I'm Jack" he said might I add quite huskily " what's your name" " my names Kim, and you you probably,y shouldn't be talking to me unless you basically want to commit social suicide it was nice talking ti some one though. Bye" she gave jack a sad smile and left. Jacks pov. I was at the nursery dropping off my littl sister Layla. When I saw the most gorgeous girl in the universe. She had honey blond hair, a hot tan and long legs... Snap out of it jack no dirty thoughts... Yet. As she left I caught her eye. She had the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes. Wow. at school I couldn't stop thinking about her. Until I ran into her, whoops? I gave her a hand up she apologized and started walking away when I said "Hey aren't your the girl from daycare?" She nodded her head " I'm jack what's your name" She responded so quietly I could barley hear her"I'm Kim, and you probably don't want to be talking to me, unless you want to commit social suicide. It was nice talking to someone though Bye." and she gave me a sad smile. Ugh think jack that goddess kim is getting away." Wait um do you know where room 413 Cause is it's my first class and I don't have a clue where it is. " Man I sound dumb but it's earned me a small laugh from Kim. " sure" she said man her voice was beautiful like silk soft and flowing. "good thanks cause I have no idea where the hell all these classes are" I said smirking She let out a tiny giggle and said "let me see your schedule " I handed her my schedule and she compared them. "u have all your classes with me but one and that one you have with jerry, so if he takes you to your class u might be 15 min late cause he had trouble finding his way around" " is he knew to" I ask She laughed " no he's been here the longest out of all of us hrs just really ... " Shr paused trying to find the right word "..stupid, and slow" I laughed as we entered science about 15 min late gave us a glare but then we took to seats I took a seat next to Kim in the back of class. every body gasped but I didn't know why. The my mind floated back to what Kim said earlier "your basically committing social suicide by talking to me ..." that's probably what she ment. Kim pov. I can't believe jack is sitting next to me! Maybe science isn't going to be so bad. Just then a not hits my head Your dead bitch - Lindsay Great a hot guy sits next to you and now your going t get a harasser beating from Brody than usual oh well jacks worth it. I put my head down, I can teach my self this stuff later, it's easier in the text book. And with that final thought I drifted off into a blissful jack filled sleep. - Hope y'all liked it it's my first fanfic srry for all the typos :) -Plaid obsessed tomboy 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey srry I'm new to this And let me say this is the last time I post a chapter on fanfic from an iPad, Not the best I dea it did not save any of my paragraphs just smushed it srry will do better next time:) don't hate me 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one Skylar here thnx for the reviews plz review more and I already have 1 follow and 1 favorite Yayayaya okay so giving my phone one last test k this should all be in paragraph form when it updates if not I'll be mad. - Jacks pov. Damn my Kimmy looks so adorable when she's sleeping. Wait my Kimmy I can't already be falling for her! I've only known her for like half and hour. God jack use your common sense EVER HEARD OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT DODO Who's that IM YOUR CONSCIENCE NUMBSKULL Okay sheesh. And what's up with the name calling? ANSWER THE QUESTION Yes i have heard of love at first site! Who knew a part of me could be so intimidating towards my self I mean were closer than blood realities here show a little mercy! FINE, FINE, I AM JUST SO UPSET AT U I MEAN DONT YOU SEE WHAT A TOTAL CATCH SHE IS. SHE'S HOT BUT EVERYBODY HATES HER SO NO BOYS ARE AFTER HER. SHE IS GORGEOUS AND YOU ARE FALLING FOR HER! PLUS I MEAN LOOK HOW STROON SHE IS SHE OBVIOUSLY GETS BULLIED EVERY DAY SHES WORSE THAN THA OUTCAST THAT EVERY BODY SRAYS AWAY FROM SHES LIKE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW AND SHE SHOULD BE AT THE TOP ADMIT IT U LOOOOOOVVVE HER! Okay Maybe I am falling for her but I mean it's going a little to fast for my liking. LOVE HAS NO LIMITS MY FRIEND Yeah yeah I know - Kim's pov. My eyes flutter open. Only a few minutes till the bell rings. Why the hell were my dreams jack filled. I can't be falling for him. Don't be stupid I mean give him till the end of the school day and hell probably be my next bully. YOUR FALLING FOR HIM shut up conscience I will not have another one of these conversations just cuase u convinced me not to cut my Self doesn't mean u know what ur doing. REMEMBER WHEN U FIRST SAW HIM U SAID HE WAS GORGEOUS UR IN LUV GURL. Fine Maybe I am but this is still crazy I guess there is such thing as love at first sight. U BET UR BUNS THERE IS, HONEY! BRRIIIINNGGGG There goes the bell. Of to my next class. - time skip to lunch- So far jack is in every single one of my classes. Guess that's good. " well, well, well, if it isn't Kimmy Crawfish." Shit Donna I'm dead literally cause guess apparently she decided to bring Brody Carlson, Carson, and a few other guys I don't remember. "Get her boys. " Brody came up to me and slammed my head a bear bye locker. I slid to the ground hugging my self before Carson kicked my stomach. And then thy all attacked in a fury of kicks and punches. One that included a shoe busting my lip and a fist to the eye leaving it black. They soon left I manages to carry myself over to the community gardens in the way back of our school and then collapsed near a pair of tulips. I inhaled and decided to ditch for te rest of the day. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep. I didn't see Kim the rest of the day. But when I went to my locker and hers was open (apparently it was right next to mine). Hey Kim where were I didn't see u the rest if the day. " I decided to ditch" she said hiding her face with her hood and her hair. "Oh okay while I still need your number for that sceince project we are doing." I said " what project" she said having no memory of the project. " U were asleep don't worry I took notes" I said giving a slight chuckle and smirking. - Kim pov. Damn he's got a cute smile. " okay here's my number scribbling down my phone number so when and where do u want to meet" I ask. " um howbout 5 at my place" "K just let me get Carly is it okay is she comes with?" I ask hoping that he would say yes cause grace want able to babysit today. I usually pick Carly up and drop her at graces head home get beat up and then head back their while grace bandages me and then get Carly and drive home from when in that Time my dad has wait her gone our for another drink or has passed out. " sure that'd be grate I'll get Layla and they can hang while we work." I say cheerfully, knowing my babysis could possibly have a new BFF. "Thanks Jack your a life saver." She said and then quickly kissed my cheek. Sparks they absorbed me and flew all around me for one moment and then gone. The spot on my cheek still tingled form where she kissed me. Damn I am really falling hard for this girl - That's all hope y'all enjoyed it:)) srry if it's short plz review like 10 by next time would be awesome and urging above and I'd be over the moon will hopefully update soon thnx -Skylar 


	5. Flashback

**Hey y'all first of all I just wanted to say I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I guess this author thing is harder than I thought. **

**Anyway, I would like to give a quick shout out to **

**KICKIN' IT FANGIRL X **

**Plz read her story: Never Letting Go**

**Completefamilyandlife12 **

**All her stories are amazing**

**Now before I start writing I wanted to apologize for my crappy ipad and how it**

**Is very hard to type on I am now updating from a desktop since my laptop crashed, I am Overwhelmed with all the reviews I got! Thanks so much everyone and from now on I will lay of the authors notes with no chapters **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Kickin' IT**

**Kim's POV**

OMG what just happened did I just kiss jack on the cheek? I touched my lips, they still tingles from when I touched Jack's smooth soft cheeks. Damn am I really falling for him? No I can't be.

_But you are kimmy_

Ugn shut up conscience

_Come on Kim you gotta enjoy this attention while you have it, and maybe then he'll fall for you._

I can't what about Carson, ugh that lowlife bastard I hope he goes and dies in a whole.

_Flashback about 3 years ago_

_I was currently finishing my hair for my date with Carson tonight _

_I was so excited! I put my hair in a low bun and wore my wavy loose navy blue dress with a black shimmery black miny zip purse by Rebecca MInkoff and black platforms by united nude (__**A/N: These are real brands)**__ I had I black shimmery smokey eye and black mascara on, God I never put this much makeup on. My very unnoticeable side bangs slipped out of my bun so I just put a broc on the hairline of my roots and let the strands hang. _

"_Honey Carson's here!" My dad yelled, God I love my dad He is the sweetest man known to mankind._

"_K dad I'm coming" I yelled._

_ Just before I was about to walk out my mom came in and said quickly swiped some lipgloss across my lips. She then whispered in my ears "Now honey you look perfect, go get him tiger"_

_ I hugged my mom lord I'll miss her if she dies from cancer._

_ Yes my mom has cancer she is bald but used to have the most gorgeous sortie honey blond hair but now its all gone from all the treatments. The doctor say that she should be NEC in a few months if she keeps on same track she is now. I look up into her gorgeous hazel green eyes and give I big smile then head down stairs to see Carson. He had his hair slicked back and a black tux. He smiled at me and then stuttered out "You look p-perf-fect" _

_I blushed and looked at the ground. He could be so sweet. Then took his hand around my waist quite low I may add but I didn't think much of it at the time. Let me tell you that was the_

_**Worst mistake of my life**_.

_We went to a fancy restaurant called Le Moi _

_And we had a nice conversation. Carson seemed a little bit off tonight. _

_He must just be nervous about something I dropped the topic in my mind. _

_**Worst mistake #2**_

_When we left I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see he was leading my down an ally._

"_Carson hun, why are we going through an ally?" I asked sort of scared but brushing it off. I thought of running but then remembers my platforms, screw it you damn platforms, _

_Just trust Carson I told my self _

_**RUN**__ screamed my conscience _

_But before I had time to respond I was pushed up against the walls and he slammed his totally chapped lips into mine. Aww I did not want our first kiss to be like that good thing I accidentally kissed Milton otherwise this would be my first kiss. _

_Then he reached for the zipper of my dress. And I tried to get out of his grip but he just gave a dark chuckle, he pushed me back against the hard brick wall and I felt something warm fun down my head. He took off my panties and the said _

"_Not this time kimmy"_

_He entered me and everything went black _

_But before the though came into my mind " Im being raped, I'm going to die"_

I was left on the streets until the police found me ever since then I don't dress nice and I'm too scared to show my face. A month later my mom died. A valve exploded in her heart it was sudden and there was no way to save her after that well the whole thing just went downhill. And here I am now a worthless ugly bitch. I wipe my already-tearing-up eyes and walk into the nursery to get Carly.

"KKKIIIIIMMMYYY" she shouted running up to me and jumping into my arms.

"Hey baby," I kissed her forehead " I missed you a lot today"

"I missed you to kimmy" she said, nuzzling her head into the crook of my shoulder.

I laugh when I hear "JJJJAAAAACCCCKK" and look over to see a running Layla jump into jack's arms.

I give a slight laugh at how similar Carly and Layla are. I put Carly down.

" Go play with Layla while Kimmy goes to talk to the big kids" I said

"OK!" she said, lord I wish I could take some of her happiness.

"Hey Jack" I said biting my lip

"Hey Kim" He said planting a smirk on is lips.

God I'm really falling hard for this guy.

**1000 words wow! Sorry I left it at a sort of cliffy this was all Kim's POV thnx so much for all of the reviews would love to get more ( not trying to sound greedy) please pm me on any ideas I will consider any of them. May be some kick in the next chap idk? By Y'all plz R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all I just typed this and accidentally deleted it so it wont be as long cause that last one was like 2000 words so ya sorry any way I would like o apoplogize for being late on my updates and ya. **

**Kims Pov**

" So U-um Jack should we go to y-your place n-now?" I asked slightly stuttering.

Damn if I can't event talk to the guy I like how am I get him to like me back stupid nerves. He's so perfect, and gorgeous, and hot, and sweet, and is the only decent guy that I know, well besides jerry.

"Kim? Kim? KIM!" I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, without thinking I quickly take the person and flip them. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry jack I didn't mean to i…

**Jacks POV**

I wait why am I on the floor? And why is Kim apologizing

"It's just reflex, I'm sorry I'm a 3rd degree black belt so when some one does that to me its natural instinct to do that I'm so sorry"

"wait you're a 3rd degree black belt in karate? That's amazing, I'm a 4th degree black belt in Karate!." I say stunned!

"Wow thats cool!" she says, "so should we um, go now?"

"Sure lets go you can follow my car, it's the black BMW convertible, yours is the red convertible semi ruck right?"

"Ya, so then I'll follow you " I said sort of cheerily.

**Jacks POV**

The ride to our house was fun kim and I spent our time leaning our of cars having conversations while driving, she some how convinced me to join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo! We finally pull into the gates of our house and I hop out of the car and get Layl.

I see Kimmy spinning around in a circle, her mouth hanging agape. YEAH now's my time to flirt with her! I pace towards her hands in my pockets and then put one of my hands on her mouth, then I whisper in her ear,

"Close your mouth Kimmy, or you'll catch flies"

And with that I make my hand ever so gently shut her mouth, and then walk off, she stares at me as if sort if in a daze then about after 5 seconds, snaps out of it and blushes a crimson pink color. Man everything about her is so beautiful. Wait a second blush? Does that mean it's possible that she likes me to? What no that's impossible I mean there must be tons of other guys chasing after her. She's got gorgeous hair, awesome body, she's kind and sweet and pretty, and smart, and shy, did I mention that she had awesome curves? 

_ Yes you did you pervert, I bet if I went into the darkest corner of your ind right now, I could write a whole book based on your thoughts and oh, did I mention DAYDREAMS, about a hormonal teenager, based solely on your feelings towards this girl. She's got you bad bro. Your like a worm on a hook and well,… she's the hook. _

Ya ya I get it conscience. Anyway, we walk into the house and Kim follows me like a lost puppy, up two fights of stairs, into the elevator, to the playroom. Then I hear I tiny gasp and I look to see it was from Carly.

"Wow, wook at thwis Kwimmy! Thwis pwace is bwigger thwan our Houwse!"

And by her fce you could tell she was talking solely about the play room its self. I give Kim a questioning look.

She shrugs and says "Not everyone has you money, or even 1/16 of you money, we live budgeted but it's not so bad" She then muttered very softly ynder her breath, something was not supposed to be heard.

"Come on Kim, lets leave these 2 to play, while I show the library, we can study there."

"You have a library? I practically live at the library! I mean I spend all my hours there studying which is most of the time, you know when I'm not doing karate with Sensei Rudy." She say goig off on a tangent again.

" Well your going to love ours we have all complete series with some books that haven't even come out yet. And we have our own little study table!" I say bragging cause it seems to totally blow her mind.

"Awesome! Then what are we waiting fro lets go she says about to bound down the stairs, when she trips. On my foot! And then grasps for something to catch her balance. The only problem was that one thing was me. We both went rolling down the stairs, with her landing on top of me. We were only like a centimeter apart. Ant then she closed the distance.

** Kim POV**

For that one moment there was no pain no stress no homework, no dad no cuts, no weakness, no Carson, no Donna, No Brody, there was just me. And Jack and absolute bliss.

I pulled away and open my eyes, but his eyes are already open. A million things went rushing through my heat and the same time. Are my lips chapped, did I hurt hie, is it to soon, did he want to make the first move, what am I wearing, do I look ugly does he hate me, is this a trick, did I seriously just do that,…. The list goes on. So then I do the first thing that comes into my head and I apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me plz don't hat…" and I was cut off by antoher warm kiss. His lips were full and soft, completely covering mine. I melted into them, and the feeling of peace, and for the first time in a long time, here in jacks arms, I felt safe.

So that's how we spent our evening, hugging cooped up in eachother's arms, kissing and getting very little work down but who cares I can just come over tomorrow right? HELL YA

I drive home realizing I was half an hour late. Igot Carly our of the car climb up a tree and through her window, then I get her ready for bed and tuck her in. I then climb out and pull into the driveway. I do this every night because if dad finds out I got Carly home late he'll beat both of us. I pretend to just be coming home. I tiptoe to toe stairway, about the 3 steps away I hear…

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

Turn around to see a

DRUNK

ANGRY

DAD

With a dried bloody whip in his hands

God help me.

**Well that was about 1,200 words sorry retyping it all in one day just wasn't worth waisitng the extra hour I'm still pissed that I delted the other chapter but whatever, my thumbs are about to fall of so ya BIII plz favorite, follow, review, and Pm me on an ideas I told you there would be kick. :P **


End file.
